


Porch Chair

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Based on the mod with the plastic porch chair lol, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Dadgil, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Listening to Vergil read is relaxing, Memories, nero's swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After reading literally a quick headcanon that LadyMuzzMuzz shared on discord. I had to make into a fic.The headcanon? Dis: "I came up with a headcanon that as a kid, he liked sitting on one of those patio chairs and just reading in the warm sun"I fell in love with that and made it into a full-fledged fic :D
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Porch Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts).



Nero watched as Kyrie stirred the brownie batter, making sure each ingredient was mixed. 

When Vergil had stopped by for a "surprise visit", Kyrie had offered to make brownies, a favorite of his. Vergil tried to decline, stating she didn't have to do all of that work. But the smile on her face told him her mind was made up.

Nero sat on the couch alternating from watching Kyrie to keeping an eye on the boys, who were watching some movie that Vergil bought. Kiki's something-something.

Kyrie looked up from the mixing bowl and furrowed her eyebrows "Nero?"

"Yeah, Kyrie?"

"Where's your father?"

Nero looked around the living room and was a bit surprised to not find Vergil sitting in the leather recliner, the designated "Grandpa Vergil Chair".

"Huh… not sure. Probably out back"

"Can you ask him if he's okay with fried pork chops from dinner?"

Nero stood from the couch and uttered "Sure"

\----------------------------------

Vergil sat on the back porch with an open book in hand. Kyrie and Nero had gone out of their way to get Vergil a large collection of books. From classics to modern novels. His current read? "The Castle of Otranto".

He was slouched in the white plastic porch chair, recalling a memory of long ago.

_ Vergil at the young age of 7 noticed how lovely the day was and decided to do his reading in the large veranda where his mother kept roses and carnations of varied colors. It was a favorite spot of everyone in the manor. Father, mother, Dante and himself. _

_ He grabbed his book and made his way to the veranda. _

_ Once in the veranda, he climbed in one of the plastic chairs and began to read. Every now and then, he would look out one of the glass panels and watch the birds fly by or the clouds slowly roll across the sky. _

_ He was so engrossed in his reading, he failed to hear someone enter the veranda. He was snapped from the world in his head by the sound of a scraping chair. He looked over to see Dante climbing into a chair next to him, small toy horses in hand. _

_ He sighed "Dante" _

_ A small smile "Hi, Vergil" _

_ "Why are you here?" _

_ Dante played with the horses before answering "Mom went to the store and Dad is in his study" _

_ Ah… Vergil thought to himself. _

_ "Do you want me to go?" asked Dante. _

_ Vergil looked over to Dante, then around the veranda. Seems Dante was feeling a little lonely. _

_ Vergil sighed "Very well" _

_ Dante smiled. _

_ After a few minutes of silence, Dante asked "Whatcha readin?" _

_ Vergil showed the cover. The Wind in the Willows. _

_ Smirking, Vergil asked "Would you like to be read to, little brother?" _

_ Dante rolled his eyes as he scoffed "I mean, if you want. I'm not going to stop you" _

_ That was his way of saying yes. _

_ Vergil huffed a quiet chuckle before continuing where he left off "Everything was very still now. The dusk advanced on him steadily, rapidly, gathering in behind and before…" _

  
  


Vergil smiled at the memory. Sitting in this plastic chair, strangely felt… nostalgic.

"Dad" he heard Nero call out.

He looked over to Nero with a hum.

"Kyrie is going to be making fried pork chops, tonight. That alright with you?"

Vergil nodded with a small smile "Sounds like a meal"

Nero smiled before eyeing the chair Vergil sat in "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in the lounger over there?" he pointed at a cushioned lounger to his right "It's more comfortable"

Vergil shook his head "I'm quite alright. If I'm being quite honest, this brings me back to a more… peaceful time"

"When you were a kid?" Nero asked as he sat on the edge of the lounger.

"Yes… back home, your grandmother tended to flowers in a large glass veranda. I would sit in the veranda to read from time to time"

Nero smiled at the reminiscent look in Vergil's eyes "Sounds like it was nice"

Vergil smiled softly "It was. You would have loved it…"

\------------------------------

**One week later**

Nero wandered up and down the large store. Not really looking for anything. Just wandering. He found himself in the outdoor section of the store. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Stacked up on a shelf, were a bunch of plastic porch chairs. Right next to the stack were matching plastic tables.

After staring at the chairs for what felt like an eternity, he shrugged.  _ Something for them to have on the rooftop. _

\----------------------------

At the shop, Dante and Vergil were spending a much needed day off relaxing. Dante sat behind his desk, napping while Vergil sat on the adjacent leather sofa, also asleep.

They were awoken by the sound of the front doors opening.They stretched as Nero walked in. Nothing unusual. What caught them off guard were the two plastic chairs and plastic table Nero carried.

"What all that, kid?" Dante asked with a yawn.

Nero dropped the plastic furniture "The rooftop is bare as fuck. These look like they'd look nice"

"Aaaaaaw…" cooed a teasing Dante "You got gifts for your dad and dear uncle?"

Nero frowned as he flipped off Dante "Fuck off"

Dante chuckled as he picked up a chair "Well, we better take these up to the roof, then"

The chairs and table were set up so that they faced the street; the table was seated between them.

Dante roughly patted Nero's shoulder "Thanks, Nero" and he went back inside the shop, leaving Nero and Vergil alone.

Nero glanced at his father and noticed the small smile on his face.

The older devil turned to Nero and placed a gentle hand on top of his head "Thank you, Nero"

Nero blushed slightly and coughed slightly "Y-you're welcome"

\-----------------------------

The following weeks, it was business as usual. Wake up, eat, work, train, eat, sleep. Rinse and repeat.

The rooftop had more added to it; planters containing vegetable plants, outdoor lighting, a fire pit, a strawberry-patterned porch umbrella, a small charcoal grill, a porch mat, the works. It all made the porch, and the shop as a whole, feel more like home.

After a rather draining job that involved helping a preschool teacher with some kids and a painting session. Who knew the Sons of Sparda were natural with artsy four year olds?

After quick showers and getting into comfortable clothes, they headed up to the roof.

After sitting in the plastic chairs, Dante opened the cooler that he dragged up, took out two beer bottles and handed one to Vergil.

After sitting in comfortable silence, Dante spoke up "Bring back memories…"

Vergil quietly hummed in agreement.

Their ears perked up at the sound of someone climbing up the fire escape. Nero.

Dante waved "Hey, Nero" he took out a third beer bottle and handed it to Nero.

"Hey" Nero said before taking a swig "How was the job?"

"Easy"

"Good"

After a little more silence Vergil took out a book and opened it.

"Whatcha readin tonight, bro?"

Vergil turned over the cover to show Dante. The Fellowship of the Ring.

"Dude, I GOTTA show you the movies. They kick so much ass!"

Vergil smiled "We'll have to set aside a day then" he opened the book and asked "Shall I read to you, baby brother?"

Dante snickered "Nah. But I think your kid wants to be read to"

Nero blushed furiously before flipping Dante off "Fuck off! I'm not a kid!"

Smirking, Vergil added "Child or not, you're still my son" smiling softly he asked once more "Would you like me to read?"

Nero blushed and avoided looking at his father before mumbling "Sure…" and he sat on the mat and waited for Vergil to start.

Still smiling, Vergil started to read "When Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was very much talk and excitement in Hobbiton…"


End file.
